


Hardest of hearts

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Cannibal is a big theme here, Cannibalism, Drugged Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Loneliness, M/M, Should Hannibal eat him or love him? That's the question, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future when cannibals roam, humans don't have much of a chance. It's eat or be eaten; when Will Graham is sold to a rich doctor he is prepared for his demise only to for the doctor to fall in love with his meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"You must look your best, otherwise you have more of a chance of being eaten." Will overheard a man say to what he believed to be his son. 

Shuttering, Will remembers it's the day when the government collects _new meat_. 

Will seemed to pull his adopted daughter Abigail Hobbs closer as they walked down the busy streets. After a agreement made by the president almost five years ago, the world was on short demand with it's food supply with disease and mayhem spiralling out of control it has been decided that humans were the next food group.

At first many were baffled by the mere idea of eating another human; some rather starve or leave America itself, now it was something that was waved aside, now talk shows, cooking programs were giving off tips for holiday meals.

There were rules, not that many paid attention. Only certain humans were allowed to be eaten, those who were sold in the market, the sick, the dying or the elderly. Some families that were desperately poor or that were cruel enough sold their children or other family members.

Will had adopted Abigail Hobbs after her parents had agreed to sell her in the market, he had rescued her when she was a child, now she was almost an grown adult, Will himself worked for a children's agency that placed unwanted children not in ovens but in homes of parents that couldn't produce children.

Will himself never had eaten human, he had become a vegetarian after being disgusted with the human order, Abigail too was a vegetarian after all she was almost a meal.

It's a beautiful sunny day in Wolf Trap Virginia, only the two don't notice the calm weather as they walk their dog Einstein down the busy street, walking towards the closest store market that sold vegetarian meals. 

Tying Einstein to a pole, he enters the building with Abigail unfortunately the same store that sold their meals, also sold human meals. Some human meat was sold much like chicken, other times there was six to seven humans standing in a enclosed area with blank expressions upon their faces. Sedated and ready for slaughter. 

"Will, is that Franklyn?" Abigail points to their old dentist who had recently lost his only sister to cancer. 

There also was the option of offering yourself up, or if the government allowed it. They would sacrifice theirselves for their family members to survive.

It was sick demented and tasteless to Will. "I believe so Abigail." Will says toneless. Franklyn himself was sedated and after someone has purchased their human they had the option for the company theirselves to slaughter them for you or you could take it home and kill them in any way you wanted.

After all, they wouldn't feel a knife inside them, even worse they didn't even scream as their final moments slipped away from them.

Tasteless. As Will described it.

( ) ( ) ( )

"Will, seriously we are not watching the news again." Abigail sets down her salad Will only sighs. "Nothing but tragedy, I can't stand it." 

"You have your own tv, go watch it." Will insists, he turns the volume up on CNN, there was a few deaths reported in the United Kingdom, and other boring news.

"But this tv is bigger! And I like my spot." Abigail exclaimed, causing Einstein to bark. "Look he's defending me."

Will rolled his eyes grabbing Abigail's discarded plate and his he headed into the kitchen, "fine watch what you want. I'm going to clean the kitchen." He huffed turning on his heel.

In the kitchen Will hummed to himself as he washed his dishes, he realised how it would be nice to have someone else, his other half. But after failed relationship with many Will doesn't believe in true love especially in a world in which you could be eaten at any given moment.

Will kept to himself as he cleaned the kitchen putting away dishes as he went along, eventually Will was done. As he switched the light off, he entered the living room, 

Abigail was asleep clutching the remote, it was switched on a sitcom, Will sighs switching the tv off. Abigail looked so peaceful as she slept, instead of waking her up. Will placed a quilt over his daughter shoving a pillow under her head, smiling at her he called for Einstein. 

Locking the front door, he yawned before switching the security alarm on he heard a urgent knocking at his door.

Will looked at the clock on his fireplace mantel, it was almost midnight. Will couldn't understand who it was at this hour.

He checked looking out the peephole, a man dressed in a casual suit appeared grim, he moved away from the door opening it wide as he held himself by the doorframe.

"Can I help you?" Will said questioning the man, when Will looked again at his suit it simply held a nameplate _Crawford_.

"I'm afraid Mr. Graham I'm here for your daughter Abigail Hobbs, she has been chosen and sold off to a rich buyer." Crawford simply stated, reaching into his jacket he held out the contract that caused Will to slip on the doorframe as he read each line.

"Mr. Graham we can do this the easy way or I can send my men in here and take her by force." Crawford huffed, taking the papers back.

"No. You can't do this! Abigail is my daughter and I never _ever would_ agree to sell her to a _cannibal_." Will exclaimed trying to shut the door, only for Crawford's foot to be caught in it.

"Mr. Graham if we do this the hard way, I'm afraid it won't end well for either of you." Crawford says explaining, his dark eyes hold concern.

Will feels his heart pound inside his chest, he can hear his own quick breathing. Realising he's having a panic attack he closes his eyes as he knows he can only do the right choice.

Sacrifice himself for his daughter's own well being,

"I'll go. Take me, just let me say my goodbyes to Abigail." He grovels as he feels his feet sink walking back into the living room where his daughter slept on.

Unsure what he could say to her, he simply plants a kiss upon her forehead, writing a quickly scrawl note Will, rubs Einstein's head. 

"I'm ready." Will says flatly before he knows it he's being placed in the back of Crawford's car driving away from everything that he loved and knew.

"If it's any help, your daughter will be taking care of." Crawford's voice is thick.

Will just scoffs as they pull out of his driveway, "when you say taken care of, I think of you offering her as a meal to the next asshole that collects." Will says with each word filled with acid.

"An attitude like that and the doctor that bought you will surely kill you on the first day." Crawford snaps, and Will wondered if the man truly cared for Will's welfare or if he simply wanted to take his payment for escorting Will to his buyer.

"A doctor?" Will asks.

"Yes, the man is a doctor I don't know much besides his last name is _Lecter_." Crawford exclaims. "Anymore questions?"

Will shakes his head, holding back his tears as he watched the forest he loved fade away quickly and Will wondered how soon and how quickly would his death be.


	2. Two

"Wake up." A voice instructed into Will's ear, he awoke groggily a crank in his neck reminded him he was no longer in his own bed, Will was still in the backseat of Crawford's _Lexus_. A new dawn was approaching as Will saw the skies had become a deepened purple and now almost a orange and pink sets of colours. 

"Wh-where are we?" Will yawned despite his situation, he slept after a short while when the silence in the car had become too much for him, he had carelessly let his eyes droop as he had sank into a dreamless rest. 

Crawford mumbled beneath his breath, before leaving the car, he returned to Will's backseat as he did it occurred to Will that he could of simply jumped out at any point. Surely Crawford didn't have children so there was no need for a child lock. Or it could be a company vehicle. 

"Out. We are here." Crawford implied as Will looks at the house before him, it's two stories tall with as Will noticed a long narrowed driveway led the way out, there was a paved driveway with a _Mercedes_ that sat looking like a child's shiny new play toy. Although it was dawn it was still too dark to make out anymore features. Will noticed there was a light on inside the luxurious home, that made Will's look more like a shack each moment.

"Were are we anyway? Can't you tell a dead man that at least?" Will said sourly, folding his arms as he shivered from the cold, Crawford only shook his head locking the _Lexus_ as he did so. 

"Baltimore Maryland. And this is the end of the road for me, after I hand you over to Dr. Lecter and collect my fee.-" 

"Don't you think Lecter will like to know why _I'm here._ Instead of Abigail," Will says interrupting Crawford. The man grabbed ahold of Will's left arm twisting it that a sickly snap occurred, causing Will to cry out in pain, he fell to the paved driveway staring up at the pink sky. "Y-you can't do that!" Will cried out, remembering although he was being sold off to a doctor that wanted nothing more than to devour him Will was a human and as a human _he had rights_.

"I have a contract to bring you in any condition that I find you in, you should thank me I bought you a few days of your life. Apparently Lecter doesn't like _damaged goods_." Crawford says, shoving Will to his feet, Will can feel his left arm becoming a rubbery mess as each step he takes up Lecter's stairs. 

"No you are a bastard that broke my arm because you _fucked up_ I bet you didn't even call Lecter to tell him his order had been changed, did you?" Will argued, as he felt his body crying out in pain Crawford didn't say a word he only ranged the doorbell of the doctor's home.

A moment passed until the door was pulled open revealing a man that had ash blond hair, hanging in his face he wore a satin set of pyjamas that were a deep shade of purple, if Will blinked they were almost a black. As the older man stood there, Will's eyes connected with the man's own that were a shade of green that almost seemed grey, and he was _attractive_. 

"Mr. Crawford, I presume you have Miss Hobbs with you?" He spoke with a thick accent that made the back of Will's neck raise, he could seem himself enjoying a cup of coffee with the man if his situation were different. "Who is this?" He smiled sheepishly at Will.

 _Like a lion inviting his prey for dinner._ A small voice in Will's head urged. 

"This is Will Graham he _was_ the father of Miss Hobbs, and has decided to step in place for her. Unfortunately he suffered a broken arm." Jack said in a monotone voice, shoving Will into the doorway. 

"That's indeed unfortunate, how did Will occur such a injury?" Lecter said moving out of Will's way allowing the younger man to enter the home, which was inviting to Will, despite he was doomed it was nicely lit inside with art that dawned the walls. 

"Will put up quite a fight, and I simply couldn't let him run off. So I-." Crawford is caught off guard when Lecter reaches for the scruff of his shirt, pulling Crawford until his face was merely a few inches apart from the two.

Was the doctor _protecting Will?_ His mind was racing. 

"You injured a human being, one that did not ask to be served like a prized cattle, I could report this to your human resources and then what? You know the punishment laws." Lecter snarled at Crawford, then like a disgusted customer he shoved Crawford back colliding into the railing. 

"He's nothing! Just meat for you." Crawford says as Lecter tosses him a blank envelope, "you're just going to kill him, why does it matter if his fucking arm is broke?!" He shouted, "a meal. Nothing more."

"Crawford your services are finished here. Your payment is inside you will find the exact amount. I think you are required elsewhere." Lecter says flatly before closing the door in his face, Will unsure what he could do now, sat against the floor, as Lecter cocks his head towards Will bending at his knees he examines Will's broken arm gently, only applying the slightest pressure to the injury.

"Crawford indeed broke your arm, I think we should first repair the damage then share a wholly breakfast over your room requirements and rules." Lecter said smiling a crooked smile.

"You mean when you're going to kill me, and how you're going to serve me?" Will says bitterly, allowing Lecter to lift him to his feet, "because that Crawford man said you don't _like damaged goods_. Whatever that means." He added quietly.

Lecter sighs as he guides the two towards the dazzling kitchen, each appliance looked shiny and never used Will was surprised that even someone truly lived here, the amour of coffee overpowers Will's thought process. 

"Likewise, now Will you sit there." Lecter is pointing towards a set of barstools, he hops onto one setting his broken arm onto the countertop, Lecter leaves the room for a moment returning with a black doctor bag he stops shortly at the kitchen sink pausing to wash his hands off, before returning to Will's side.

"What is in that?" Will stammered. As he stares at the obvious bag, Lecter is digging through it pulling out a small jar and a moment after a unused sealed syringe. Will gulped knowing it was the sedative that was regularly injected into _'living meat'_ , he adjusted his glasses with his free hand reading the small writing upon the bottle it read; _morphine_. 

Will breathed a sigh of relief, a pain killer. Will was sure the doctor didn't even want to bother with him, it was only a precaution to gain his trust. Fix his arm, feed him and then Will suspected nothing, that's when Lecter would swoop in killing him.

"Before I break your arm once again then set it in a cast, firstly let me introduce myself." Lecter says poking the needle through the small bottle, "I'm Hannibal Lecter I am a doctor, a psychologist to be exact." 

"So you're not.-"

"I used to be a surgeon as well, but now I have taken up being a therapist." Hannibal answers quickly, "now Will this might stung but it's for pain relief. Then we rest your arm."

"Okay, can't hurt that much can it?" The stinging sensation answered for as the needle was plunged into his upper arm, Hannibal even took a extra step placing a bandaid over the small punctured wound. 

"Now here is the painful part. Ready Will?" Hannibal advised, as Will nodded for approval. He gripped the counter for support. "Alright. 1, 2, and 3!"

Will cried out in pain as the arm released a sick snap again only this time, it was rested in a blue cast that Hannibal had provided.

"You can let go now Will, your arm will be useable again in a few weeks it was a clean snap, I believe so it will have a much easier time to heal." Hannibal says chucking, Will released his grip upon the counter.

"Now that's over with. How do you like your eggs?" Hannibal says disposing the used syringe into a wastebasket, he sat the black bag into a cabinet. 

"I'm a vegetarian. You know don't eat meat of _any species_." Will feels the morphine working throughout his body, he feels only a dull ache in his left arm. 

"I believe Will, that you could use some protein in your diet. Besides a few eggs won't kill you." Hannibal pulls out a pan setting it on top of the glass top stove, flicking it on. He turns back to Will, "I personally prefer mine _scrambled._ With a few slices of bacon or sausage." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess my diet doesn't matter anymore." Will says awry, "I'll take them scrambled as well." 

Hannibal nods grabbing a mixing bowl he cracked at least six eggs into the bowl, stirring it with a whisk, while he did that he went to the fridge grabbing a pack of bacon and a ziplock bag filled with meat Will knew better than to ask what it was. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom, where is it?" Will asked hopping off the barstool, holding onto his broken arm.

"Around the corner, it's the door that's _opened_." Hannibal says calling over his shoulder, Will only nodded before silently entering the hallway- there was three doors, looking behind his shoulder Will avoided the bathroom that was decorated in gold. He pushed one door opened it contained a small office, another contained a bedroom that inside it held a small bathroom, the bedroom itself was decorated in shades of red. Will dismissed the fact the room made him feel trapped. 

Leaving the room he almost rushed into the bathroom, nearly shaking as he clicked the small lock into place. Looking at himself in the mirror he shook seeing his reflection, in the last twelve hours Will had become a different man. 

His eyes held dark purplish circles beneath them, he seemed paler than usual, his blue eyes were red from crying. He used his right hand to splash water upon his face, seeing it was unfit to take a shower.

 _After all once his arm was healed he was doomed to be a meal._ He scolded himself, "stop it!" He hissed beneath his breath, he splashed cold water once more upon his face before leaving the bathroom. 

He wondered if Abigail had awoken wondering where Will was, or if Abigail had frantically called the police; knowing her efforts were fruitless. 

"Stop it, Abigail is fine." Will spoke again to himself.

As he entered the hallway, the scent of meat caused his stomach to growl for the first time in years he yearned to eat something besides a damn salad.

In the kitchen Hannibal was shovelling what appeared to be a mountain of eggs upon two plates, there was orange juice, coffee, sugar, creamers, milk, bacon sausage (which Will believed to be _human meat_. And toast upon the luxurious table that seemed to be almost too much to Will, just another way to invite his prey in, his charm just a sham.

To will it was a feast. A dead man walking feast. "Ah Will, did you find the bathroom to be useful?" Hannibal held onto a chair allowing him to sit in it, he even placed a plate down in front of the man, the exotic scents formed in the air drawing Will in more, he had to hand it to Hannibal, the doctor could cook.

"Yes. I found it just fine." Will trailed off, helping to a mug of coffee that he expected to burn his mouth, to his surprise he was able to drink it.

"You don't take creamer or anything for your coffee?" Hannibal pointed out, "I myself take creamer." 

"You don't mind if I just prefer mine black do you?" Will holds his mug up wondering if he offends the older man. 

"Before you eat anything I must warn you nothing here is _vegetarian_." Hannibal says raising his own mug in salute. 

Will doesn't say anything only using his fork he took a bite of his scrambled eggs and they seemed to melt in his mouth. 

"That's delicious, I haven't tasted anything like this before the eggs are so fluffy almost air like." Will says astounded as he uses his fork to biting into the sausage that had suspiciously to him before human, now that it was cooked and before Will he wouldn't be at to tell if it was human or not. As he takes a bite Will forgets about his broken arm, his death was near, and the amount of morphine that was running in his bloodstream.

The food was delicious, Hannibal was kind and nothing seemed wrong even if Will died in a week or three it wasn't such a bad way to go. After all the doctor could of simply left his arm broken or even starved Will. 

Yet somehow Will didn't care if Hannibal fed him human organs or animal, he was breaking inside and didn't even realise it. After so many years alone, Will found himself enjoying the company of Dr. Lecter although he hadn't even been there for anymore than less than two hours.

"I'm glad to see you are enjoying your meal, I like seeing others enjoy my cooking it delights me." Hannibal takes a bite of toast.

"I haven't had a meal in years so filling, this is wow." Will was awestruck, holding onto the mug of coffee he laughed he felt hysterical as he did so, his situation was unreal to him.

"What is so funny?" 

"These are my last days and I'm sharing a meal with my captor and killer- I'm-." Will started to hyperventilate, causing Hannibal to jolt from his seat.

"Will. Listen to me. Listen to me now, this isn't the end." Hannibal instructed calmly, resting his hand on the younger man's back.

"Then what is it? Another trick? Is this how you kill your victims?! Letting them believe they are going to _live?_ Then you.-" Will breathes in another gush of air, the room has become too dizzy for the man. "I don't want to die." He says simply.

"Will you are not going to die, please calm down." Hannibal says calmly looking into Will's icy blue eyes, and strangely Will feels a sense of calm rush throughout his self, "you are not going to die." 

Will only nods, until he is calm Hannibal doesn't leave his side. To his belief the doctor was good at helping people, bringing a sense of calm towards people. 

"Thank you for that." Will says quietly, as Hannibal leaves his side to eat his own breakfast.

"Anytime Will." Hannibal replies, resuming his meal.

Will could run he could make it down the driveway, he could.

Instead he doesn't, instead he eats another bite of sausage and catches himself staring longingly at Hannibal who appeared to be completely unaware.


	3. Three

Will awoke with a large headache, his head was laying upon the sofa with a soft sweater beneath it, he pulled it out to see it was the colour of gold without a second thought he felt his arm scream out in pain as he tried moving it, the morphine had run it's course drying up in Will's veins quicker than he had once thought the broken arm became a numb tingling sensation as he sat up in Dr. Lecter's living room, he could hear nothing besides his breathing, with his heart pounding against his chest. 

Standing up was difficult, with his head aching he went towards the kitchen which was spotless only containing a note on the counter instructing Will. 

' _Will, I went out for some necessities, and since you had fallen asleep I decided to let you be. There's a pain killer two pills on the counter, in case your arm is causing you trouble, I shall be back before sunset._ '

No signature or even a fair warning about running away, Will palmed the pain killers before dry heaving them, relishing from the bitter taste, he found a glass filling it to the brim with water, his eyes became heavy and Will wondered if Abigal was alright or if she had been placed in a new foster home. With her being of age, the foster agency could consider her a grown adult leaving her. 

He eyed the telephone mounted to the kitchen wall, he could see himself dialling their home number, he could hear Abigail's sharp voice as she answered, it felt realistic enough.

He touched the phone lifting it in his hands it felt almost a hundred pounds, he blocked his number as he dialled away fearing that only Abigail would worry he hesitates trying to hang the phone back onto the wall. 

What would he say? What could he tell her why he would never see his adopted daughter alive again, he felt the cool dampness in his hands as the phone slipped easily back on the wall. He hung it deciding that possibly if he worked with his captor bonding with Dr. Lecter who would eventually become bored of waiting for Will's arm to heal, only to snap finally killing Will and dining on his body. 

"Tomorrow I'll call tomorrow." Will promised the empty room, with hours to go with the morphine swimming throughout his blood he decided to sit back on the sofa until the older man arrived back. 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Days past and Will forgets about the once promised phone call to Abigail, he tries his best to past his daily inspection complaining that his arm still hurts he squared away a small amount of morphine in his system, it's only when one night before Will goes to bed in Hannibal's guest room he suddenly finds himself facing a dilemma, it had been days since he had cleansed himself only getting by with washing his hair the sink and running water over his skin he sniffs his arm one evening finding it repulsing. 

Slumping against the tub he sees the door creak slowly open, above him is Hannibal in a pair of simple pyjama bottoms with a loose shirt with a soft expression upon his face.

"Do you require assistance Will, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask to take a shower, perhaps a bath is better suited." Hannibal squats beside him taking his hand placing it gently on his cast, "I am a skilled doctor perhaps I could help?"

Will felt his face flush, just thinking that the older man could see him naked already made his cheeks burn red. "If you want, I'm tried  
of reeking I'm sure my odour bothered you." 

He could feel other parts of his body that too would enjoy even the touch of another person that cared so much for him. A loving touch.

Hannibal laughs gently, "I doubt it, your odour was hardly noticeable- if I may?" Hannibal assists Will sitting him upon the toilet he begun to take off his shirt gently, Will didn't even flinch barely feeling the clothes slip off, as his drawstring sweats were pulled off his pulse raced making him only more curious towards the doctor's reaction in Will.

Soon enough the tension ended for Will at least, Hannibal turned turning the bath water on. It was soothing to Will's ears as he touched the base of his boxers trying to picture anything but Hannibal's naked body on top of his or Hannibal feeling Will. 

His teeth slammed down on his tongue in a effort to control himself, it didn't help as he turned facing the windows with the skies filled with stars and a crescent moon he focused only drawing himself back to earth when the water was shut off. 

"Will are you okay?" Hannibal's tone was cautious as he placed Will's clothing in a laundry hamper, "your skin is burning are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

Hannibal pursed his lips as he took Will's boxers off, exposing his limp member that was stiff practically begging to be touched Will hums as he is lowered into the tub, the warm water exploding like fireworks against his skin. He managed to focus himself on a square tile, while Hannibal began to wash his body firstly his legs, arms, face and even washing his hair, with his hair stuck in place against his damp forehead he doesn't dare glance at Dr. Lecter, then with the damp washcloth he washes gently on his stomach, until his hands are hovering between his member and the lower half of his body. 

Will looks through the corner of his eye to see Hannibal, slowly wrapping his bare hand around Will's member, the washcloth long forgotten swam lazily next to Will's hips, Will bit down on his lower lip as the older man worked his way, without saying a word. 

Hannibal stroked lightly as Will felt his breathing become laboured, Hannibal smirked stroking more quickly, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the doctor moved harder. 

Closing his eyes he imagined Hannibal naked too, as he toyed with Will. 

"Oh god. Faster Jesus don't stop." Will moaned, Hannibal obeyed as he felt himself coming closer to a climax he felt the doctor let go, Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal's face closer to Will's very own. He didn't even try to react, only feeling the slight tipping point as Hannibal curled his fingers in Will's wet hair, his own lips hovered above Will's lips.

"I decide to bathe you and watch yourself nearly at the edge, I wonder what this may cause-." Hannibal murmurs gently, enclosing his lips on Will's own a soft gentle kiss as Will felt the doctor pull himself away.

"Hannibal I-."

Hannibal shakes his head, "no that was foolish, greedy as well. I'll help you to your room then in the morning we'll bandage your arm again, it's healing nicely." Hannibal took a solid tone, as Will tried to understand what happened.

As he was lifted out of the bath, he heard the water draining. Not stopping at all, Hannibal helps dress him and places him in the soft guest bed, Will felt unimportant and neglected despite his true role in the doctor's home was to become dinner he wanted to ask Hannibal if it was a test or a _mistake_

Perhaps the doctor remembered what Will's true role was. As he stared at the ceiling Will not surprisingly found himself unable to sleep. 

( ) ( ) ( )

The next morning was both better and worse, it was good because Will was able to enjoy another small breakfast feast with Hannibal one of omelettes and sausage served with grapefruit juice and coffee, Will had never been able to pinpoint the moments when saw Hannibal change his posture as he glanced as his phone with his face becoming long and slightly worried.

"What is it?" Will asks in between bites of his omelette, pausing he takes a sip of his coffee it's only early morning and after the doctor had set aside a few appointments and rescheduled many of them he was do to step back into his office and become the trusted therapist the one that many would pay top dollar for a concerned listener. 

"An old friend of mine is coming to dinner later this evening, he doesn't know or even suspect that _I have_ a guest much less a cattle product. You are much far more valuable than _common meat_." Hannibal explained as he cleared his plate almost untouched. 

And then it was worse because there was going to be another dinner guest this evening, Will picked at his remaining food. 

"I shall be home before two, tonight Will you are my dear friend- if anything was to happen." Hannibal trailed off, instead glancing at his coat and tablet he left without another word leaving Will alone again.

Will saw the mess in front of him, undecided he gathered the dishes washing them by hand instead of loading the dishwasher, anything he needed to distract his mind- as he wandered he couldn't imagine what possible friend would dine and wine with Hannibal without asking hundreds of questions about his and Will's relationship status.

Will felt his cast on his arm feel much like a heavy anchor weighing him down with each day he was alive, soon enough he would be dinner for the next feast that the doctor invited guests for dinner.

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Unremarkable as it was the dinning room seemed ominous to Will, he could hear the clinking of plates as he stepped into the room, Hannibal sat at the head of the table holding a wine glass in salute to their dinner, instead of saying grace Hannibal had a cunning smile on his face, while his dinner guests clapped at the hidden meal before them- it was under a steel platter- Will froze in the doorway as the clapping stopped and Hannibal began to speak; all eyes were on him.

"Friends, what I must say is- as we fill our stomachs with elegant and exotic food and enjoy the most tasteful wine taking it's delicious smell in, may I say this?" Hannibal cleared his throat as he let his hand on top of the mysterious platter, unable to see that well Will moved in for a closer look, sitting next to a woman with a nose burning scent of perfume and a man who had eyes the size of walnuts. Neither one took no notice to Will.

"The meal was of course provided by a man I knew, his name? Will Graham." The words echoed in Will's mind like a blind man seeing for the first time- Will saw his body tied and naked for all to see, a apple was held in his mouth while the onlookers applaud and whispered encouragingly pointing at the feast before him.

"Enjoy." Hannibal's dark eyes settled on Will, and unable to move they seemed to devour him whole. Hannibal moved in as he carved the upper thigh of Will's as he looked down at his right thigh it was bleeding out he screamed in pain trying to find the open wound Hannibal took a bite of Will's thigh relishing in delight while Will screamed for help.

( ) ( ) ( ) 

He was asleep again when Dr. Lecter arrived home at no later than one o'clock, with the younger man asleep once more with a heavy book in his lap Hannibal removed it reading the title, it was none other than a faded copy of the great fall of Rome, he sat it on the coffee table as he placed a soft pillow beneath his head, the man groaned in his sleep. He stopped still watching him with curiosity, Will clenched the blanket as Hannibal studied his face. 

The older man had been denying himself that he could fall in love with Will, he was simply a meal to the doctor it was set in stone that he was to consume Will's meat, but a change of heart made the doctor feel more like a human for once.

He had placed in almost of Will's meals a few sedatives ones that caused drowsiness and for the younger man _sleep_. It was a load off of Hannibal when he didn't have to face his feelings for the man, it was bad enough that Will believed that he was the next dinner course, Hannibal toys with his loose hairs on Will's forehead wondering what the man was dreaming of.


	4. Four

With his heart pounding Will's ears were numb as he heard the distant conversation between Dr. Fredrick Chilton and Hannibal, the glasses clinked and the silverware scraped the empty dinner plates, desert was due, although Will had barely touched his own food. The conversation halted to stop as it shifted back towards Hannibal's guest.

"So Will, how long have you known Dr. Lecter?" Dr. Chilton tone full of curiosity as he studied Will from across the table, taking him in with each moment.

He felt nauseous, it made Will only more scatterbrained.

Will sipped his water, unsure what he could say. "You could say long enough, he has helped me with my arm." Will gestured towards his broken arm, that soon would be repaired. 

Dr. Chilton's eyes wondered towards Hannibal who was clearing the table, with his back turned he couldn't see his clear blue eyes examining much like a wounded deer, as Hannibal left the room with plates in one hand, Dr. Chilton smiled coyly at Will. Will tried not to panic rubbing his sweaty palm against his jeans, he could hear running water in the kitchen while the dinning room was silent.

"You aren't his _next dinner_ are you? It's odd to see someone live so long without even a body part taken..that arm of yours who broke it?" Dr. Chilton pondered on, making Will only more nervous. He was bound to slip up.

"I'm a friend of his, that's all." Will mumbled almost to himself, "not a meal."

Dr. Chilton nods, enjoying the remaining bit of his wine. "Will, I know people that could help you. Before it is too late. To free you away from this disastrous ending." Dr. Chilton warns Will, his careful tone was setting Will over the edge.

"I'm fine. I don't want your _help_." Will snaps, "if you must know my arm was broken by a man named 'Crawford'. Without Hannibal's help, my arm would of been the least of my worries." 

Dr. Chilton raised from his chair, the vapid footsteps that echoed the quiet hallway were approaching with Hannibal holding a dishrag, "dessert shall be ready in minutes. Fredrick where are you going?" 

Dr. Chilton was holding onto his cane for support. "I need to beat traffic, it's a long way home. I will have to postpone dessert, perhaps another time?" He rasped, with his eyes steady with Hannibal's own. 

"Perhaps, should I walk you to your car?" Hannibal sets the rag down, Will could almost count the minutes tick by as the room stood still with the three men. 

"No, I'm quite capable." Dr. Chilton lingered towards the small hallway, as Hannibal bid his goodbyes, Will stood motionless.

The front door closed, with Hannibal walking past him dunking back into the kitchen, Will could hear the gentle hum of the water, unadorned and restless Will grazed once again at the phone.

Had he denied an offer of help? For what, a chance to save Abigail's life. He quickly grabbed the phone, begun to dial Abigail's cell number, as he dialled the number he quickly ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He heard one ring then two, finally after the third ring a familiar voice was on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?" Abigail questioned, her voice sounded older as if in Will's sudden departure aged the young girl quickly.

Will shook guiding his mouth to form words, there was so much to say, so much he wanted to ask. Abigail sighed on the other line.

"Abigail. It's me." He breathed.

"Will? Wait. WILL? Where are you, what happened? Some guy named Crawford told me you took my place- why didn't you let me go, Will?!" She shouted into the receiver despite her telling Will off, he was happy to hear her voice again. 

He switched the shower on, the room filled with steam. He could see himself disappear from sight in the mirror before him, he needed a plan something anything.

"Also I've been staying at Cassie Boyle's and her brother's, he is creepy also by the way. When are you coming home Will?" Abigail pleaded, and Will could lie. He could tell her this was his last phone call, but instead he sighed knowing he couldn't break her anymore than he already had. 

"Abigail, I'll be seeing you tonight." He said sharply sensing that the doorknob was turning, "just don't ask questions or tell anyone..I'll-".

"Will? Is everything alright in there." A muffled voice implied, and Will couldn't escape, he sat the phone down near the soap dish, hanging it up. He spied the window as the door rattled, Will felt himself become more nervous. Licking his lips, he unlocked the bathroom window sending the cool breeze inside, his hands shook as he lifted one leg over the small window seal, as he raised the other he tumbled to the ground, taking in the odour of his own sweat he quickly jumped to his feet. 

Sensing that Hannibal would have busted the door down now, he spied the front entrance of the house, the very same one he had entered with Crawford a few mere few weeks ago, he managed to use almost all of his escape rush as the road unfolded before him. 

He paused he could hear someone, someone shouting his name. Why was he stopping? Why wasn't he running. It was run or become dinner. 

"Will? What are you doing?" Hannibal's ice cold voice shouted out into the night, "Will, come back now!"

 _Fight or flee_. Will began running again, it started to turn around. It wasn't until he saw the first car approaching him that panic swelled inside him. What if Hannibal had friends that would help keep his meal.

The car was small with only two doors, painted black it gleamed in the darkness. The driver's window rolled down to reveal Dr. Chilton with a bemused expression on his face, unable to take in the scene unfolding before him Will climbed into the car.

"Drive, just drive before-."

"I take it that your host didn't work out." Dr. Chilton says reversing as Will shook his head. 

The scenery was becoming familiar to Will, had he retraced his steps. "Wait- this is back towards Hannibal's home isn't it?" Will says panicking, he had just escaped and was ending back towards his captors home. Didn't Chilton realise that as Will tried again. 

"It's the quickest way towards the city- the sooner we find you help the better." He insured Will, "just calm down everything is going to be okay."

Will nods placing himself against the cool seat, his breath caught as headlights beamed into the car shinning directly at the car, it could be anyone. Not him. Will feels on edge in a simple logic he locks the door handle, knowing that wouldn't save him.

Chilton sees the car vastly approaching them, he mumbled beneath his breath. "Will did you buckle your seatbelt?"

"Yeah, but that's not going to help. If he catches us. He'll win and kill us both." Will shouted frantically, as he did the car behind him engaged closer slamming against the rear bumper causing Will's forehead to connect with the dashboard, sending a slow stinging trickle of blood down his forehead, the blood the least of his worries. Before looking behind him the car ramped them again.

"Damn it! Why does he want you so badly? Hmm?" Chilton spat at Will, who cowered like a wounded dog, he stared ahead at the road which was filled with it's darkness, he swallows hard knowing what would come next. Bracing himself he unlocked the car, followed by unbuckling his seatbelt all safety restrictions were tore off. 

"Wait. WILL. What the hell are you doing?" Chilton's eyes were on Will and for that unfocused moment, Hannibal had gotten what he had wanted.

The car behind the two slammed into them, causing Will to be thrown out his side door his hands had opened the door in the single moment, he could hear Chilton howler in pain as, the car came to a stop. He felt his body become more free as it hit the pavement, praying for death he could roll in his side to see the injured Chilton moaning as he slumped over, while the car behind them stopped.

He saw the familiar soles on the ground approach him, with slow curious steps. Will wanted to move, but his mind couldn't get his legs to move, so he remained stuck upon the pavement. 

"Hello Will." Hannibal said sternly, he bent at his knees until he was at Will's face, he clutched his hair tugging on it lightly so Will would face the older man. Even in the darkness, Will could see the anger the hurt upon Hannibal's face.

"Why did you run away? I believe that Chilton held no bad intentions so I'll spare his life for _now._ " Hannibal sat with upright until their faces were close enough. He could smell Will's sweat, he noticed right away the only way to control the man was simply in front of him. 

Impaled was a piece of glass lodged inside of Will's left leg, he had lost enough blood to majorly damage the younger man, he would not have any other option but to remove the leg, it was a shame, he had not wanted to harm Will, but the tables were turned and it was the only solution. 

"Abigail." Will said before the world became dark, he could feel himself being lifted by the strong man, it was a cruel fate and Will had failed miserably at escaping. 

All his hopes were dashed.

( ) ( ) ( )

When Will awoke, he was once again in his bed. With a full thudding ache in his head. Each time he swallowed he could taste blood, his sides ached as he moved his feet something didn't feel right. 

There was a numb pain on his left leg, gasping as he felt his leg through the blanket he felt nothing.

Removing the blanket he saw to his horror his left leg was amputated at the knee, he started to scream. He cursed sending objects on the side table flying shattering in the process.

He was dreaming. He had to be. Closing his eyes to his surprise nothing had changed only the silent room was now a mess. He screamed again. This time the guest door opened revealing Hannibal in a pair of jeans and a sweater, he smiled grimly at Will's face.

"What happened to my leg?" He demanded at Hannibal, his eyes were watered at the edges. It had begun his demise.

"Will I removed it, simply-."

"Because you cooked it."

"No. Because you were in a accident two nights ago, luckily I quickly removed the key source that would of been a deadly infection- you would be dead right now." Hannibal says cooly, his careful hands cradle Will's face.

"Dead. I rather be dead." 

"Will, I have something to confess to you. It's not easy."

Will glanced at the doctor who gently pressed his lips against Will's slightly chapped cracked ones, the kiss was enough to make Will to stop speechless, he felt Hannibal's hands on his neck as he searched Will's mouth.

The kiss ended as it began, unfinished and chilling.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'll bring it in here and we can enjoy a meal together. You ask your questions and you shall answer mine. Is that clear?" Hannibal asked as Will only nodded.

"Tell me you won't run away again?" Hannibal says, touching Will's chest.

"I won't." Will says with a stream of tears falling down his face, he could never return to the world again, his dreams of running away were dashed too.

"That's good Will, I be back." Hannibal leaves the room, leaving Will to sob gently as he could only feel himself become smaller, less important to the world. 

He could only imagine the dreadful operation that took place, shaking he touched his lips reminding himself he had been kissed by Hannibal.

Which was enough at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry my updates take sooo long, i was hoping that you my fellow readers could help pick out the ending. There's only two chapters left. And it would help if you comment on things and suggest an ending. Thanks for all the kudos and hits. I hope to finish this by June.


	5. Five

After a few days in bed, Hannibal removed the cast on Will's arm it healed normal enough that he could use it again. He avoided Hannibal besides simple needs such as a bathroom trip, the doctor came and went and tried to proceed friendly towards Will, who only grunted and answered monotoned and defeated. 

Silent quiet tears slipped down his face, Abigail. Who's face he would never see again, his once hopeful promise to escape- replaced by a dreadful numbness he watched the sunshine rise that morning, he could feel the warmness upon his skin, he could hear footsteps approaching towards his door, not even bothering he kept his focus on the light streaming through the curtains.

"Good morning William. For breakfast-." Hannibal says broadly entering the room, with a sliver plater on top was a poached egg, two slices of rye bread and coffee along with a glass of juice. "Will?"

Will hadn't realised it the tears were no longer a secret, he felt his chest fall inside as more slid down his face his eyes were red and puffed, he hadn't slept decently in days. If this was the end he was well prepared, despite the kiss between Will and Hannibal he wanted the end. 

"I'm fine. Just." Will sobbed, wiping the tears away. 

"Can I take you into the dinning room? There's something I would like to show you." Hannibal says calmly setting the food on a cherrywood dresser, Hannibal helped Will into a robe trying to be helpful he ended up placing his arm around Will's shoulder as the younger man hopped on one foot. 

Will closed his eyes, he couldn't picture what the man wanted to show Will, in that moment Hannibal could of lead Will into his dungeon of horrors and he was going willing. In the dinning room was a suitcase that looked familiar- along with a few other items including a dog leash. 

"What is this?" Will says as he sets himself in a chair, "where did you get all this stuff?" Will felt the dog leash it was blue, worn out and without a doubt he could tell something wasn't right.

"Will, I am solely responsible for everything that had happened towards you- and I am trying to make it better." Hannibal sits next to Will taking his hands in his own before kissing them both gently. "Now Will, I hope in your heart you can find a way to forgive me."

"How can you make _any of this_ better? What blind me? So I can't see the horror before me?" Will stutters, his heart flutters against his chest. The room seemed opened for once, almost all of the curtains were open exposing the sunlight even casting a light on the doctor. 

"I am so sorry William, but before I thought you wanted to escape because you couldn't stand the idea of being a meal- but in reality you had a family that was ripped away from you when you were forcefully taken- exchanging your life for your daughter- a brave act." Hannibal links Will's hands that were ice to the touch, "If I had known that-." He trails off, looking at the hallway his eyes empty as Will stared.

If this was how death was, he wanted a more easier quick death. 

"Abigail is my daughter, who I miss. I love her very much." Will says quietly his voice thick.

"Will, I love you. I don't know how but it seemed after Crawford tried to beat you down tell you that you were nothing more than a meal- I felt a attraction a unhelpful request to keep you as mine. I have known for awhile that eating you- was something I could never do." Hannibal says before Will has a chance to speak again Hannibal's lips are upon his own, with his eyes wide and alert they ease slowly as his body relaxed letting it happen. He pulled away, after a moment.

"If you love me- then why keep me?" 

"I believe I was too greedy."

As the two men sat quietly with a tickling clock as the only background noise. Will finds it that no more tears would come.

"I don't want to go home, this is my home." 

"I was hoping you would say that." A familiar voice says as it opened the dinning room door, her smile spreading across slowly. 

Will's body freezes, the door was opened ajar within it was Abigail dressed in a soft pink sweater and jeans, her dark hair was held back. As Will gathered the scene unfolding before him, Abigail rushed at Will engulfing him in a hug. "I missed you." He heard her muffled voice say. 

"I've missed you too-." He stroked her hair. As Will looked passed her he saw that Hannibal was smiling too, "one happy family." He whispered as Abigail sat down, Will pulled Hannibal by his shirt close enough until he was touching his face, "I love you- how did you figure out who Abigail was?" Will managed to say without her hearing.

"I have my ways too Will." He says quickly, "now who wants breakfast?"

Then Will smiled for the first time in days pulling Hannibal in for a quick peck upon the lips, he could hear Abigail asking him hundreds of questions, he could see himself in Hannibal's bed that evening. 

"Tonight, I'll sleep with you. I think  
Abigail can have my room." Will rasps, his fingers linking again.

"How nicely played Will, our bed shall be waiting." 

Will laughed throwing his head back, it felt healthy it felt real. The tears felt alien and strange, when he realised they were tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a ending, well ending one, i don't like it that well. So here are your picks, Will frees himself and kills Hannibal or vice versa. Will awakes from a horrid nightmare, or he dies and become a meal. Pick the ending, also sorry for this shitty chapter i wrote it falling asleep, thanks for allll the support!!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for liking my lame story there was a few times i wanted to delete it but now I feel satisfied with the true ending, enjoy and thanks again.

You're awaking now, to a calm place. A trusted place. William open your eyes." A gentle voice coaxed him, he opened his eyes gently feeling a great restraint against his chest, with his heavy eyelids he could see he was laying upon a table an operating table, underneath his back was a thin gown concealing him, he tried to move his eyes widen again. 

His- organs were removed a great deal of them. He saw before him Abigail's body too on a table much like himself only her eyes were glassy and vacant.

"What happened? What-." He stared at the man before him who smiled grimly as he sliced into Will's chest removing the layers of muscle, skin and blood spattering on his upper arms- until Will felt it a great tugging on his heart, the man's face became clearer it was one that he loved- he trusted.

"William I promise not a bit of you shall go to waste." Hannibal says gingerly before the darkness consumed Will. 

( ) ( ) ( )

Will awoke screaming it was the third week in a row he had awoken to nightmares, about the very man he loved. He rubbed his temples as the flashing alarm clock beeped on and off remanding him it was past five in the morning, he sighed turning it off knowing it there wasn't a chance in the world he could possibly sleep now.

The dreams at first meant nothing a few times he would dream when the world had resorted to eating humans as a food source then another time he dreamed of shopping with Abigail his daughter, dreams meant nothing.

They started to escalate each day, to the point when Will awoke in cold sweat with his side of the bed drenched while Hannibal slept on, the vivid dreams would be enough to send Hannibal to consider Will needed help both mentally and physically. 

Hannibal though in the dream was a cannibal, a monster almost that tore off Will's leg and then kept him hostage. The dreams were lucid, he tore the bed sheets off as he figured before he went to work he could toss them in the laundry and hopefully explain to Hannibal why again the bed was stripped. 

He paused as he entered the bathroom, the man he loved was gone already for the day off taking Abigail for college tours, he was alone and somehow that bothered him, he sighs ripping off his boxers and shirt. The shower is relaxing to his body, as the water covered him whole he went over his mind reliving the dreams again.

"Such a strange mad world." Will mumbled to himself as steam filled the bathroom, he didn't even remember the half of his dreams before by the time he was drinking coffee.

( ) ( ) ( )

"I'm home, Will?" Hannibal entered the living room slipping out of his jacket hanging it upon a hook, Abigail had decided to spend an evening with a friend. Leaving her parents alone, Hannibal was looking forward to this almost all week, Will had worked himself to death during work, he worked for a children's adoption home that provided a better situation than previous.

Hannibal had stood motionless in the living room until he finally heard a loud crash from the kitchen, a banging of pots followed by a loud shattering of plates. Rushing into the kitchen he could spy a distraught Will who was slumped over in the corner holding onto a bottle of wine, that looked cheap and nothing much other than a three dollar bottle for the gas station, the kitchen was a disaster with many plates, cups, bowls shattered Hannibal was glad he kept his shoes on, he walked around the mess until he met Will bending at his knees until he could clutch the younger man's hand trying to warmth it. 

"Hey Will, what happened?" Hannibal says softly, he didn't care much for the mess, it could be easily dealt with, as for Will. The man's eyes looked haunted, and grazed at Hannibal with a doubtful smile.

"A accident, I tried to make dinner but somehow I slipped and burned my arm for the pasta water, it hurt at first but _then it didn't_ , see?" Will rolls up his blue flannel to see a burn that was white and red, it started at his wrist ending at his hand- Hannibal grabbed a rag wrapping it around Will's arm.

"Will that's nearly a second degree burn, are you alright?" Hannibal asks gently as he kicked aside a pot so he could sit next to Will.

The air reeked of sweat, wine and the tomato sauce Hannibal hadn't notice before was now scattered upon the kitchen walls, he didn't dare even judge Will, he couldn't picture what went on in his poor fragile mind.

"Nothing a little wine can't fix, I've been having this nightmare or actually a reoccurring night terror, it's stupid really." Will says surprisingly embarrassed, Hannibal nods only, as he pried Will's fingers loose off the bottle.

"Will, you can tell me anything. I love you- I wish you could trust me." Hannibal brushes back a strand of Will's hair looking into the younger man's blue eyes that sent a electric tingle down his spine, he wanted to caress Will and protect him from whatever dared to harm him.

Will sighs looking up at the ceiling, "my dreams were about myself being sold off to you as a m-." He stops shortly licking his bottom lips.

"You were sold? To me?" Hannibal raised a eyebrow.

"It's stupid- but you were some sort of cannibal and you kept me there and in the end I was supposed to become a meal. But I think you loved me too much to kill me." Will says flabbergasted, he leaned his head against Hannibal's warm chest.

Hannibal nods knowing that Will suffered many times in his life from sleepwalking and nightmares he had met Will almost ten years ago by chance after he caught the man sleepwalking down a road, if he hadn't spotted him when he did. 

"The dreams mean nothing Will, if it is truly bothering you- we can both slay it. The monster in the dreams. I swear nothing can harm you." Hannibal muses as he kisses Will's cool forehead," together we repair it."

When he looked into Will's eyes that were so empty, he was kicking himself for Will's pain. Hannibal's eyes flickered down to Will's lips and he leaned forward to kiss him. He felt Will's hands wrap around his shoulders, looking for guidance and most importantly love.

When he sat back against the wall again, Will's eyes were closed. Will said nothing. 

"I'm sorry Will, if you want I'll leave." Hannibal says, curiously.

Still nothing.

Hannibal sighed as he began to stand up only for Will's arm to shoot up and grab his sleeve. Hannibal stared at the younger man who's face was slightly smiling.

"I don't want you to leave, just I love you too much- stay please?" Will's voice is thick, and Hannibal sits down again.

"Of course Will, I would and could not ever leave you. I'm here for whatever you need." Hannibal kissed his forehead again.

"Good."

Hannibal sits another moment before he hears Will burst into hysterical laugher. Concerned he felt the younger man's head for a fever.

"What's wrong Will?"

Will snorted before he could speak, "nothing I just realised how the hell do I explain the destroyed fucking kitchen to Abigail?" 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, "Will I don't think that is a issue at hand, what matters is your personal health and how much you are loved." 

"Yeah you're right, besides the kitchen needed a new makeover."

Hannibal shrugged, "I think it's a improvement." 

Hannibal cuffed Will's chin softy in his hand as their lips found each other once more, without missing a beat Will could feel his heart flutter against his chest, it was a nice feeling it was almost experiencing his first kiss with Hannibal all over again.

He leaned his head against Hannibal's chest, taking in his musk scent he hearing his heart take off much like a bird in flight. 

"Nothing could be better." Will says as he stared at the kitchen. Feeling Hannibal press a few more kisses against him.

_End_


End file.
